batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Heroes
New Heroes is the second episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 14, 2011. It is the forty-first episode overall. This episode was aired as the two-part season premiere along with "New Office". Synopsis Ivy and Croc investigate who else would want to knock the globe of the Daily Planet. Barbara and Clark try to find Bruce if he is even alive. Oliver Queen settles in Gotham as he decides to become the guardian angel of Gotham while Batman is dead. Ra's al Ghul continues his new settlement in Gotham along with his League of Assassins. Thomas and Peyton decide to kill Thomas' mother to inherit her fortune. The Joker and Riddler attempt to assassinate Lex Luthor followed by Queen to announce they run the city. Plot Ivy and Croc talk about how Maroni will think they did the globe falling. Croc asks why they can't just lie. Ivy tells him that Maroni has living lie detectors all around him. If any of his men catch one symptom of lying they'll be killed. Croc decides that if they can find who did it Maroni might let them go and take him in as his personal assassin. Ivy thinks it is a good plan and the two leave to find the man who was behind the attack. Lex Luthor settles into his new mansion in Gotham and then walks into his basement where his computer reveals the blueprints of the bombs that caused the globe to fall onto the crowd. He tells his lab assistants to create a bigger and faster bomb that not even Superman will be able to thwart. Barbara and Clark find Jervis and ask him about Batman falling off the roof. Jervis tells them that he disposed of the body afterwards. Barbara asks him if he took of the costume. Jervis says he didn't want to spoil the fun and dumped him in the river, costume and all. Barbara asks which river. Jervis refuses to say anymore so Clark grabs his throat. Jervis tells them he dumped Bruce in the river that leads to the beach at the edge of New Jersey. Barbara and Clark leave. Thomas and Peyton are having sex at Thomas' house. Peyton asks him how he has such a small house if his family is rich. Thomas reveals to her that after his father died his mother disowned him and cut him off the family fortune. Peyton asks if they kill his mother and destroy her will Thomas would get fully inherit the riches. Thomas realizes she is right and the two get dressed. Oliver Queen moves into the penthouse of an apartment building in Gotham. Queen reveals that he would like to spend his family fortune on helping the citizens of Gotham after all they have been through. In the base underneath the fast food restaurant from last season, the Joker and Riddler have taken over it. The Riddler learns the Joker is searching for Harley again. Riddler tells the Joker he thought he was over her. The Joker tells him the he belongs with her not Two-Face. The Riddler asks Joker if he can take back Harley. The Joker tells him yes but asks why. Riddler tells him that if he takes back Harley, Two-Face will needs someone to cope with his loss with and Riddler can take back his boyfriend. Ivy and Croc go onto the roof of the Daily Planet building and try to get the traces of the bomb. Ivy collects the shards and smaller pieces. They go to the GCPD medical examiner lab where no one is at and study the pieces. Ivy comes to the conclusion that the bomb came from LexCorp but are confused as why Lex Luthor would want to kill. Croc realizes that the villains might have a new ally in town. They hear a voice and leave without the shards. The medical examiner comes in and discovers the shards. He studies them and comes to the same conclusion that they came from LexCorp. Superman and Batgirl go to the beach of New Jersey. They visit the people on the beach and ask them if any of them have seen a man looking like Bruce Wayne in town. A woman brings them to a coffee shop and tells them she always sees a man who has similarities to Bruce Wayne in the shop at 8:00 in the morning. They decide to stay the night in the city to wait for Bruce. Riddler tells the Joker that Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor have moved to town. The Joker thinks about it and decides if they kill both of the richest men in the country Harley will for sure want to be back with him. The Riddler agrees about the same thing about Two-Face. At the GCPD, Basil tells Allen that someone might have seen a fourteen year old boy that looks like James Jr. in the business district of Gotham. Allen suits up and readies himself for possible battle. The Joker is at Queen's press conference about coming to Gotham and readies himself to shoot when police cars roll up and arrest Lex Luthor, who is at the press conference, for bombing the Daily Planet and attempted murder. Basil tells the citizens that shards of the bomb were found and studied and confirmed to have come from LexCorp. The Joker has disappeared from the audience. Back in the base, Joker tells the Riddler that he was about to shoot Queen when the police rolled up and arrested Luthor. The Riddler is angry but tells him to make sure he kills Queen next time. Barbara and Clark arrive at the diner at 7:55 and wait for Bruce at exactly 8:00 Bruce walks in. The two walk up to him and Bruce tries to leave. Clark stops him and Barbara asks Bruce why he didn't come back to Gotham. Bruce tells them Gotham is a better place without him but Barbara tells him that Gotham is overrun with crime. Bruce tells them that he wanted to live a normal life but didn't know how which is why he stayed there. Thomas and Peyton watch as Thomas' parents' house burns to the ground. Thomas and Peyton smile. Barbara walks into the Batcave and Gordon is there. He asks if Barbara got Bruce to come back. Barbara tells him that it was hard and he didn't want to. Gordon is sad but Barbara tells him that Clark and her got him to come back. Bruce enters the Batcave as the Gordon, Barbara, and Alfred reunite with him. Ra's storms into a factory where the workers are startled. The League of Assassins kill them all as Ra's announces this building is now the new headquarters for the League. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Hayden Panettiere as Peyton Riley *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves Trivia *This episode achieved 11.07 million U.S. live viewers. *Nathan Gamble, Keri Lynn Pratt, Tom Hardy, Floriana Lima, Cillian Murphy, Nicholas D'Agosto, David Zayas, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as James Jr., Cat Grant, Bane, Maggie Sawyer, Jonathan Crane, Two-Face, Sal Maroni, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 15% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 17 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 4.4/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Hayden Panettiere, Jesse Eisenberg, and Tao Okamoto as Alfred Pennyworth, Peyton Riley, Lex Luthor, and Mercy Graves, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V. *This episode reveals that Gotham City is located in New Jersey.